Detective Drew
by Rozel Pytha
Summary: Drew plays detective when he had many questions running through his mind. And the leading culprit is… love? One-shot. Contestshipping. Rated for slight cursing... I think.


**Detective Drew**

Summary: Drew plays detective when he had many questions running through his mind. And the leading culprit is… love?

A/N: This was inspired from a little instrumental… so I appreciate it. :) Another One-shot for you guys! Sorry, for being dead. The electricity here is going on and off and on and off… you get the point. And the internet's pretty much the same.

And I think Drew's pretty OOC in this. So, sorry if he is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

_Italics – Drew's POV or his thoughts_

Normal – just the story.

* * *

_I stared into space. I've never had this twisting, butterfly feeling in my stomach when I see her; and I've never had those crazy images implanted on my mind about her. _

_Like about her wet brunette locks draped over her shoulder, seductive sapphire eyes and oh so sexy bo – damn it. I'm having images again. _

_I once again took my foot on the ground and walked along the buzzing streets of Tokyo. Everything seemed grey and confusing. Why am I having images? Why do I have these… these things around my whole body? Why is it so mysterious?_

_And that was when I decided to play __detective__.

* * *

__First up, Brendan Birch._

Secluded in a pitch black room, Brendan shivered. He was just normally walking his dog like he does everyday when suddenly someone grabbed him and took him to this room.

He faintly whimpered as a single light flickered on and faced a Sherlock-dressed Drew. His hands cuffed to his pockets. Drew flicked his hat to show his eyes; it showed seriousness and more seriousness.

"Brendan Birch," He said mysteriously.

'Oh crap, he must have found out about it!' Brendan thought.

"You know why you're here…" Drew crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"I-I did it! I put pudding in your gym socks the other day!" He exclaimed, falling off his chair and kneeled down.

"That's not what I meant-" Then, he realized what he was saying. "So it was you! You put the pudding inside!"

"B-but it wasn't my idea!" Brendan looked left to right, hoping to get a glimpse of exiting; none came to his sight. "It was Harley's!"

"Fine." Drew said after a few seconds of thinking and calming down. "You are free… for now."

Drew sighed at the wailing Brendan exiting the room by means of who-knows-what with his dog where the authoress could never know came from.

Drew swore he would get revenge. But right now, he needs to deal with this problem first.

* * *

_Next up, Harley Cacturne._

A girlish scream can be heard from the secluded room as the dim light flickered on. Drew covered his ears. Luckily it died down once Harley saw Drew in front of him.

"Oh, it's just you, hun." He went back to his regular figure.

"Harley Cacturne," Drew said. "You know why you're here…"

"Ah, I don't know… w-what you're talking about, hun." He stuttered. 'Damn that Brendan…' He thought.

"Don't say that when you _obviously _know about it." Drew exclaimed. "It was you who implemented my brain with all those images."

"What images?" Harley was now confused. All he did was putting pudding in his gym socks the other day, nothing else.

"Don't tell me you didn't get them in!"

"Geez, hun. You're looking at the wrong person. I only put those puddings on your socks." Harley waved a dismissive hand. "And besides, I don't know how to do all those thinga-magigs. I usually ask Gary Oak's grandfather, Professor Oak."

_Professor Oak, neh?

* * *

_"Oh my," Professor Oak said, blinking as the light flickered in the secluded room. Once everything was clearer, Professor Oak with his eagle-eyes, saw that he was in a…

"Broom closet?" He scanned the messy room. A few minutes later, footsteps can be heard and a faint 'munch' was heard.

"Professor Oak," Drew finally said after gulping the last piece down. "I've finally found the culprit."

"Culprit?" Professor Oak asked. "My, what do you mean?"

"You did it!" He exclaimed. "You implemented those butterflies in my stomach and those images in my brain!"

"Me?" Professor Oak laughed heartily. "My, Drew, you are a smart boy. But I never knew you are _that _dense!"

"Are you saying that I am dumb, professor?"

"No, not that!" He said. "Those butterflies in your stomach are a sign… of love." He said cautiously.

Drew nodded, slowly. "Carry on."

"Whenever this happens, it's always near a girl, right Drew? Then, this means you are in love!"

"Why do you think so?"

"Well, you feel shy around her. Your cheeks are burning. And when she does something dumb, you think it's cute."

Suddenly, a picture of the brunette of his dreams appeared in his head as he blushed, even apples were ashamed. Professor Oak chuckled at the blushing Drew.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you, Drew?" He said. Drew blushed even more. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Drew hid his blush from his face and Professor Oak laughed heartily once more.

"Don't worry, Drew." He said. "You don't have to tell me. I think I know who it is."

… _Note to self. Never think of adults as culprits. They have a way of embarrassing you.

* * *

__Two weeks have passed. And… the mystery is solved. I'm in love… with a clumsy yet cute brunette. Why does Professor Oak point things out so easily?_

_She and I met a week ago, at a café. We did the usual; talk, tease, talk tease, talk, tease… you get the point. _

_Love… is the culprit behind the phenomenon. And I bared it… surprisingly she did too._

_Now that **that's **taken care of, time to get revenge on those guys for putting pudding in my socks. _

_

* * *

_A/N: Yep, he's OOC alright. But I tried my best to keep him in character.

So, please review~! Colorful criticisms are welcome!


End file.
